


Donald's Sister

by forsakenfuckery (diashann)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diashann/pseuds/forsakenfuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a self-explanatory titled One Shot that has potential to be more if it gets positive reviews and such. It /sort of/ takes place right where the first movie left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donald's Sister

"Hey, I saw you at auditions earlier, right? You're a Bella," Fat Amy's eyes widened at the girl, knowing exactly who she was.

This was the only girl _too good_ for the Bellas. The only girl to be granted entrance into the Trebles, _ever_. This girl was Donald's sister.

"Yeaah. Thas' me." The Tasmanian woman was currently stacking books away in the library, a new hobby that her latest boyfriend had tricked her into. The tiny Indian girl stood awkwardly for a moment before she finally decided to inquire what she'd been too afraid to previously, "Everyone doesn't _totally_ hate me for destroying the order of things, do they?" She fiddled with her Barden Treble Makers zip-up hoodie, a look of sheer apprehension gracing the lovely yet child-like features of her face.

Amy's eyebrows raised instantly, "I don't know how everyone else likes ya dipped into their tea, but girl you are almost as sweet as my sexy fat ass."

The freshman couldn't help but giggle, eyes alight with something that hadn't been there in years. Amy could tell this girl was taking a liking to her, almost everyone loved her. She had that effect on people.

"I'm Dana," The girl stuck her hand out, probably for a hand shake, and Amy made it her personal mission to slap it every which way except the correct one. "Sup, Playa," Amy said, dragging out her words at the end when Jesse walked in.

"Hey Dana, what are you doing in here?" His voice was clearly strained with an emotion Amy knew well; Nervousness. Standing next to the two girls, he stared between them hesitantly. Dana looked at him, eyes narrowed before taking in her surroundings, "It's a public library, Jesse." Amy cocked her head to the side and paused with shelving books, wondering just exactly where this conversation was heading. Jesse laughed half-heartedly, pulling at the strap of his backpack before parting his lips to rephrase his previous question, " _I meant_ …What are you doing here, as in, are you studying or just here for the air conditioning like half the school's population."

Amy turned her head toward Dana now, lips pursed and taking note of the entire encounter for reasons unbeknownst to the new kid. "I came in here to cool off, I guess. But never hurts to check out a book or two, I suppose. Anything I can do to take my mind off of Bumper, Aubrey, and Donald showing up at auditions earlier to _monitor their legacies_ …" The girl visibly shuddered and Amy realized she felt the exact same way. You'd think Aubrey and Donald would have jobs by now, or some sort of daytime affair that would interfere with their… well, _interfering_ , with the acapella auditions. Bumper was only there to see Amy, though, of course.

"Well, I'll see you tonight, right?" Jesse said, a sly grin on his face.

Amy whipped her head around after placing Peter Pan onto the wooden shelve at eye-level with her.

"Aca-scuse me?"

Jesse sighed, applying all of his weight onto his left leg, "Treble rehearsals, Amy."

"Also, your anniversary dinner with, Beca," The blonde pointed out, almost shocked when she saw both Dana and Jesse's faces drop in disappointment.

Donald's little sister locked eyes with the boyfriend of Amy's best friend, and it was like an unspoken language being transferred between the two. "Don't worry," she started, "We can start re-con another night. Just don't forget, especially if we want to hand the Bellas their asses this year at Regionals."

Amy's mouth dropped open and Jesse laughed, "Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition, Amy." The two Treble Makers walked away in the same direction, blabbing on about initiation tonight and how he'd probably leave early from Hood Night to take Beca out for a late dinner to celebrate the both festivities in one night.

Amy was outraged. But it wasn't about the competition; It wasn't about Jesse's blatant disregard for Beca's feelings; She even highly doubted that her disapproval was aimed at the fact that the Treble's thought they stood a chance just because they had _one_ girl on their side; _one amazing girl; No, it was all about Donald's sister._

_That girl was treble._


End file.
